


Stand By Me

by Thereisysa



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Petramos, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereisysa/pseuds/Thereisysa
Summary: Petra and JR proposing at the same time.They are going to be endgame. No one can tell me otherwise





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Petra and JR proposing at the same time like love-sick babies. I can imagine it happening after they obviously get back together. I was watching the Royal Wedding and then the choir started singing stand by me, then I couldn't help but think of Petramos so hear you go.

It was a rainy day, the sky was grey and most people would be brought to sadness during these days, but JR liked these days. She didn’t know why, but it brought an unreasonable excitement to her body. She was happy today, not only because of the weather but because she was in love with the most beautiful, sweet, vulnerable, and adorable woman in the planet. She was sure that she was the luckiest human that will ever exist. It had been 2 years and a few months that Petra and JR had been together and she was in love with her.

After her Sunday grocery shopping for the girls and Petra, she made her way home, to the Marbella. She placed the huge bags of groceries on the counter and started to put the groceries away in their intended location. While unpacking, she did not notice Petra walk in the kitchen with her pajamas.

“Hi baby” Petra alerted her. JR looked up and couldn’t help but smile. She never got tired of looking at Petra’s face every day.

“Hi” JR responded while finishing unpacking and putting the bags away. She walked over to Petra, holding her body close to her and kissed her. JR pulled away and watched Petra come back to reality. A little chuckle escaped JR’s mouth watching her girlfriend.

“I was about to take a nap,” Petra started while putting her hand in JR’s, “but now I really want to cuddle.” JR didn’t need to be told twice. She kicked off her shoes and pants and jumped into bed with Petra.

While spooning her girlfriend, JR smiled at how in love she was. She kissed her sleeping girlfriend and let her thoughts wander, finally coming to a realization. JR wanted to spend the _rest of her life_ with Petra, and wanted to marry her. She reached over to her phone to set a reminder labeled ‘GPHR’ translating to ‘Get Petra Her Ring’. She just did not want Petra to see her reminder before the proposal and let the surprise get ruined. JR would understand the acronym when the notification went off. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, thinking of her love in her arms.

Petra woke up before JR, she look at the dark-haired woman’s face and her chest slowly rising and falling. _Gosh, I love her_ Petra thought while pushing JR’s hair out of her face. Petra had wanted to marry JR for a very long time.

(She realized 6 months ago when she slept through her alarm and realized that the girls would be late for school. She had started to panic, before she checked her phone where she saw a text from JR saying that she went to drop off the girls and did not want to wake her.)

Petra smiling back at the memory came back to reality when she remembered the reason why _she_ did not want to propose. She had no problem other than the fact that she was terrified that JR would say no. She could not deal with that type of rejection, but 6 months later Petra suddenly felt good about her decision. She decided that she wanted to get the ring now. It wasn’t like Petra to be spontaneous, but JR brought out this side of her. She began to kiss JR awake, until her eyes fluttered open.

“Hmmmm?” JR responded.

“I’m going to go out for a moment.” Petra said while getting up and changing her clothes.

“O-okay” JR said confused, while watching Petra run in and out of her closet completely clothed. JR shrugged and fell back asleep.

A week later JR had her ring and Petra had hers. They had decided to go out to dinner and both decided to propose that night. Both were completely nervous wrecks, but did not notice each other’s nervousness, because it was over shadowed by their own.

Once they arrived and ate dinner, once they were on to dessert both of their nerves were calmed. Petra had almost even forgotten about her plans.

Petra walked over to JR and got down on one knee.

“JR, I’m in love with you. I love you more than anyone and I think I’m the luckiest person in the world.” Petra said, developing tears in her eyes, avoiding eye-contact with JR. She revealed the white ring box in her hand. Petra finally looked up at JR to see a confused and disappointed look in her eyes.

“Petra, stop” JR begged with a disappointed tone to her voice. All of Petra’s doubts that had filled her head just two weeks ago, came flooding back in. Her heart dropped and her smile quickly turned into a frown. She knew she could not handle the rejection and she was right. Although JR was probably going to reject her proposal, Petra couldn’t lose all of her _again_.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ Petra started, standing up, trying to erase the visual of Petra on one knee from JR’s mind, before JR stopped her.

“Stop, Petra” JR said, watching Petra scared that JR would leave her, “I would have said yes. It’s okay. It’s just that,” JR, then slid off of her chair and got down on one knee, revealing a baby blue box from her hand, “I was going to propose tonight too.”

Petra’s eyes widened in excitement, and a smile brighter than the sun appeared on her face. Tears appeared in the blonde’s blue eyes. JR’s eyes mirrored Petra’s, already knowing Petra’s answer.

“Petra Andel, will you marry me?” Petra pulled her up and kissed her. They separated to put each other’s rings on.

Nothing in their lives perfect except for each other and they couldn’t wait until their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue? Please give me feedback.


End file.
